Fairytail Kids
by RavtorC
Summary: Ever wonder what the future Fairytail kids are like? Well find out here as they face challenges, fights, jobs, the GMG's, Rivals, Love?, Heartbreak?, Spells? Mavis? Alcohol? Racing against time? Dead bodies? Let's just say they will have as much fun as their parents did and maybe a little bit more! Couples are: NaLu, GruVia, GaLe, JerZa, LaMi, BicksAnna, CanaXOC, CarlaXHappy, AlBi
1. Chapter 1

"Ice Breath! Where are you?"

"Over here Flame head! What do you want?"

"Want to fight?" He says flashing a grin.

"You bet!"

The blonde clashes with the bluenette, as they began their fight.

_Meet Igneel Dragneel and Henry Fullbuster they were both born in X792 on the same day March 12__th__. They still fight on who's older but their parents won't tell them. Igneel is Lucy and Natsu's only son and he can use Fire dragon slaying magic and has Leo's key, while Henry is Gray and Juvia's only son and he learnt Ice Make from his dad. Igneel looks like his mom but has Natsu's personality, but Henry is the splitting image of Gray. _

"Put some clothes on would you Henry! It's freaking annoying when you strip!" A voice came from a table near the fight.

"Oh shut up Metal Freak!"

A vein popped up from the boy's head.

"Don't call me by that stupid name!" He exclaimed

"Hah! Ice Prick got Iron brain angry!" Igneel sang

"That's it I'm taking you both down!"

"BRING IT ON!"

_Meet Tetsuya Redfox born in X792 on June 19__th__. He is the first born of Levy and Gajeel Redfox. He can use Iron Dragon Slaying Magic but sucks at Solid Script magic. He looks like the mini version of his dad without the piercing Levy won't allow him to get them, and he often fights with Henry and Igneel. _

They fought until the tables near them were broken. Two people from the table spoke up.

"HEY! You almost destroyed my book! BE MORE CAREFUL!"

"You dropped my cake…" An evil aura was sent off

The two boys jumped into the fight and made more destruction.

_They're Jyou Redfox and Shou Fernandes. Jyou is the younger twin of Tetsuya, he looks like his dad but developed his mom's magic and personality. Jyou can use Solid Script Magic but doesn't like Iron Dragon Slaying magic because he says it's too hard. Shou is the only son of Erza and Jellal Fernandes, he was born on X797 April 8__th__, he's 7 years old and after spending too much time with the guild he developed a leader like and loud personality, that sometimes scares people, he's the leader of the 6-7 year olds. He looks exactly like Jellal and even has his face tattoo. _

"Some people in the guild are just not that mature…"

"You're absolutely right,"

Igneel, Tetsuya and Jyou being dragon slayers heard that and grinned.

"Like you are mature Lightning Weirdo and Rune Guy!" Igneel exclaimed

They grunted and one of them crossed his arms. Then the other one replied

"I am MATURE! At least I don't fight and destroy the guild all the time,"

"HAH! Best joke of the day!" Henry and Tetsuya laughed

"FINE I'LL SHOW YOU!"

He jumped into the fight and his "follower" soon joined in too.

_These boys are Rai Dreyar and Katsuo Strauss. Rai is the first son of Mira and Laxus. He's born in April 30__th__ X792. He's like his dad from personality to looks and magic. He learnt Lightning Dragon Slaying Magic from his dad because he found take over magic weird. Katsuo is the first son of Lisanna Strauss and Bickslow; he's born in X792 September 27__th__. He never liked his parent's magic so he learnt how to do Runes from Freed. He looks like Lisanna, and follows Rai like a dog same as Laxus and Freed._

"Hmm… Hey do you think we should join in?" A blonde boy asked his friend

"Well we got nothing else to do, so might as well do it," He grinned

They jumped into the fight and made more noise and destruction.

_These two boys are Jiro and Isamu. Isamu is born on X797 June 3__rd__; he's the second son of Mira and Laxus he is 7 years old. He has blonde hair and his father's magic; his best friend is Shou so he became kind of his assistant. Jiro is born on X797 June 29__th__ he is the second son of Lisanna and Bickslow, unlike his brother he learnt takeover magic from his mom. He looks like his dad and he just follows his friends around._

"Do you think the boys will ever stop fighting?" A girl beside her sister asked

No response…

"YO STOP DRINKING MILKSHAKE FOR A WHILE AND LISTEN!" She screamed

"WHAT?!" Her sister replied

"Uhh! You are so annoying!"

"Why thank you Lil' Sis!"

"We're twins you're not older than me!"

"Yes I am!"

"10 MINUTES DOESN'T COUNT!"

Her sister smirked.

_This is the girl twins Jeri and Reika, they're both Cana's daughters. Jeri is the older twin, she likes to drink milkshake as much as Cana likes to drink booze and Reika is the younger twin. They're both born on X792 September 30__th__ and both learnt their mom's magic. They don't have a dad because Cana got them when she was drunk and she made out with a guy. Jeri looks like Cana while Reika looks like their unknown dad. _

_"_You two don't start another fight! Calm Down!" A voice said

"Fine…" Jeri huffed

"You aren't worried about your brothers?" Reika asked

"Nah… But I pity my mom to clean it up,"

"You are always caring!" Jeri smiled.

The girl smiled back, and they laughed.

_She is Zoey, Rai's older twin and Isamu's older sister. She has blonde hair and is loved by her friends, she looks after the bar when her mom and Kinana are away and she helps clean the guild too. She is a takeover mage and she also can use Lightning Dragon Slaying Magic but finds takeover easier. She is very nice but she can turn into a monster when she's angry like her mom._

"What are you girls laughing about?" Another girl asked

"Nothing, oh that reminds me are you and your brother going on a job soon?" Zoey asked

"I don't think so… We went on one two days ago, and I bet he wants to take the whole team with him if he wants to go," She replied

"Oh ok then! Stay for a while, master is announcing who's going to the GMG's this year," Zoey said

"Hmm… maybe…" She replied

_This is Luna, Igneel's younger twin sister unlike him she was born on X792 March 13__th__ because Lucy had her past midnight, but they still celebrate it on the same day. She too had blonde hair but with pink strands, she uses Fire Dragon Slaying Magic and has Gemini and Taurus's keys. She has a crush on Jyou and vice versa but they never show it._

In front of them were two 6-year-old girls cheering for their brothers as they were fighting.

"GO IGNEEL GO!"

"COME ON JYOU AND TETSUYA TAKE THEM DOWN!"

"GO! GO! GO! GO!"

_These girls are Sachiko Redfox and Akemi Dragneel, both aged 6. Akemi is born on X798 August 6__th__. She looks a lot like Natsu and she is the only child that has pink hair. She is practicing Fire Dragon Slaying Magic from his dad and currently has a Pink Plue key that her mom gave for her birthday and Aries's key. Sachiko or more commonly referred to as Chiko is born on X798 August 8__th__ just 2 days after Akemi. She looks like her mom except with black strands along her hair. She is learning both Iron Dragon Slaying Magic and Solid Script but she finds Solid Script easier, but she admires her brother Tetsuya so she works hard to learn Iron Dragon Slaying Magic._

Behind them is a raven-haired girl silently watching the fight while smiling and looking at her brother. She silently laughed when her brother punched Rai and he fell down.

_This is Yuki, Henry's younger sister. She is born on X797 July 5__th__ and she is 7 years old. She too has raven colored hair and THANK THE COUNCIL THAT SHE DOESN'T STRIP. She is special as she can learn snow magic and ice magic but surprisingly sucks at water magic. She always hangs out with the guys because she says the girls her age are too loud. _

"Hey Asuka!"

"Wassup Lil' sis?"

"Want to go on a job?"

"Nah… They're announcing who's going to the GMG's this year soon so might as well stay around or a while,"

"Aw ok!"

_This is Asumi, Asuka's little sister. She is born on X792 June 29__th__ and she is 12 years old. Asuka loves her little sister and always treat her kindly. Both of them learnt Guns magic from their parents and loves animals. Unlike Asuka, Asumi has very dark green hair. _

Wendy and Romeo came in with their kid and two exceeds, the exceeds are flying with their Aera magic.

"Ohayou Minna!"

"Ohayou!"

_The exceeds name are Bouncy and Tigerwood. Bouncy is a girl and Tigerwood or Woody is a boy. Bouncy is Happy and Carla's daughter, she looks like Happy and acts like Happy too and she is Igneel's partner but gave her to Wendy and Romeo's daughter to play around with. Woody is Pantherlily's adopted son; he is black with white spots around his hands, feet and eyes. _

_Wendy and Romeo's daughter's name is Juliet. She has long dark blue hair and is currently learning Sky Dragon Slayer Magic from Wendy. She was born in X800 November 4__th__ and she is 4 years old. She is like a mini Wendy, looks and personality. All of the guild members pamper her, especially her Godparents Natsu and Lucy. She loves to play with the exceed's, she likes Lily the most._

Wendy and Romeo disappeared in the guild, leaving Juliet with Zoey and Luna. Suddenly the guild doors burst open and opened up to reveal a person standing there. It shouted

"WHO'S FIGHTING?"

The boys who were fighting stopped and tensed up with a few others. The person in the hallway came in and stood at the front of the boys, and repeated it's question slowly and sternly

"Who was fighting?"

"HENRY AND IGNEEL STARTED IT!" Everyone except the two shouted

It looked at them with eyes that could kill and asked them, while they were trembling

"Is this true?"

They nodded slowly and the person sighed.

"DON'T REPEAT THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR! YOU HEAR?"

They nodded really fast, and the person looked to the others.

"You guys too! No fighting! Okay?"

The guys nodded.

_This is Akari Fernandes, leader of the 12-year-olds. She is born on January 17__th__ X792 and she's 13 years old. She looks a lot like Erza and has long red hair that she ties up. Unlike her brother she doesn't have Jellal's tattoo. She uses both her mom's magic and dad's magic with a few more. She is nice but gets really angry when her friends starts fighting, but she can't bear her friends hurt so she doesn't punish them. She is the only S-class among her age, and like Natsu and Erza Igneel challenges her from time to time. _

_Now you know all of them, let's take a look at their lives in Fairytail…_

* * *

_A/N: For those who didn't get the kids:_

**Erza and Jellal's kids:**

Akari 12- X792 January 17th

Shou 7- X797 April 8th

**Natsu and Lucy's kids:**

Igneel 12 – X792 March 12th

Luna 12 – X792 March 13th

Akemi 6 –X798 August 6th

**Gray and Juvia's kids:**

Henry 12 – X792 March 12th

Yuki 6 – X797 July 5th

**Levy and Gajeel's kids:**

Tetsuya 12- X792 June 19th

Jyou 12- X792 June 19th

Sachiko 6- X798 August 8th

**Mira and Laxus's kids:**

Rai 12- X792 April 30th

Zoey 12- X792 April 30th

Isamu 7- X797 June 3rd

**Lisanna and Bixlow's kids:**

Katsuo 12- X792 September 27th

Jiro 6- X798 July 23rd

**Cana and Unknown's kids:**

Jeri 12- X792 September 30th

Reika 12- X792 September 30th

**Alzack and Bisca's kids:**

Asuka 20

Asumi 12- X792 June 29th

**Happy and Charla's kids:**

Bouncy (exceed)

**Pantherlily's kids:**

Tiger Wood "Woody" (exceed)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Before moving on there are some things that you should know about: 1. They moved back to the old building (the big one) 2. Fairytail is Fiore's number 1 guild next to Sabertooth 3. The guild master is now Gildarts 4. The GMG's are 4 months away 5. If you're having a hard time remembering and picturing the kids in your mind PM me and I'll give you the face claims. 6. Thank you for reading my story! Review; tell me what do you want to see more of? Who do you think should appeal more? And next chapter I'm going to give you a surprise! That does all let's continue!

No one's POV

"AKARI!" Natsu shouted

She turned her head towards him and saw him coming out of the room. He smiled and waved.

"Uncle Natsu!" Juliet exclaimed

"Hey Jules! How're you?" Natsu asked

"I'm good!" She smiled

"Hey dad!" Akemi greeted

"Hey kiddo, I'll talk to you guys later ok? Now I need to talk with Akari,"

"Me?"

"Yep! Come!" He gestured her towards the door and Akari followed him out.

"Weird…" Rai commented

"I know right…" Katsuo agreed

Then Lucy and Levy came to the kids, they were smiling.

"Hi Aunt Lucy, Hi Aunt Levy!" Zoey waved

"Hey kids! How're you? Everything fine?" Lucy asked

All the kids nodded at Lucy. Then Levy said

"So what's up? Why aren't you guys fighting?"

"Akari stopped us," Igneel said

"Ah…" Levy said

They talked for a while and soon Gray, Juvia, Erza and Gajeel joined in the conversation too. Meanwhile with Natsu and Akari, Natsu was speaking to her in private.

"So Akari, promise me you won't tell anyone?" Natsu asked her

"Tell anyone what?"

"The thing I'm supposed to tell you now," He said

"Depends…" Akari replied

"On what?" Natsu asked

"On what you're going to tell me," Akari said casually

"Everyone will know sooner or later but I'm telling you now because you're the mature one,"

"Ok,"

"So I'm just going to break it to you, you guys are going to participate in the GMGs!"

Akari stood there blinking

1…

2…

3…

"WHAAA- mmpph!" Akari shouted but got cut off by Natsu's hand.

"SHH! No one should know about this understood?" Natsu commanded

Akari nodded and then Natsu removed his hand from her mouth. They both went inside while Akari was jumping up and down from excitement, but quickly regained control. They went back to the table and chatted.

"Welcome back guys," Igneel welcomed

"Hi,"

"What did you guys talk about?" Tetsuya asked

"Nothing important," Akari replied

"When you say that, there's always something important that we will know anyways," Zoey said

"You'll know about it later, just not now,"

"Fine,"

They chat for a while more until they got tired and split up into mini groups in the guild. Soon it was already starting to get dark and everyone started to go home one by one. Natsu and Lucy moved to Lucy's house and they got the house renovated, so now they have 4 rooms, one for them and 3 for their kids and Happy. Gray and Juvia moved to Gray's house it have two rooms one for them and one for their kids. Levy and Gajeel lives in Gajeel's house, the house has 3 rooms one for them, one for their kids and one for Lily because he insisted that he want to have his own room. Erza and Jellal live in Jellal's house but they still rent Erza's Fairy Hill's room because they can't fit all of Erza's stuff inside Jellal's house, sometimes Akari sleeps there alone. Romeo and Wendy live in Romeo's house with Macao and their daughter, their house is fairly small so Juliet's room is in the attic. Mira and Laxus moved into Laxus's house because it's bigger and because Mira let Lisanna and Bickslow have their house. Lisanna and Bickslow stayed in the old Strauss home. Cana stayed with her daughter's at her house, which wasn't really big. Alzack and Bisca live in Alzack's house with their daughters.

"Oyusaminasai Minna!" waved Natsu's family as they left.

And after that everyone left the guild awaiting their adventures that they will face tomorrow, especially Akari.


End file.
